Two of a Kind
by AnimeQueen1920
Summary: Sokka and Katara vist their grandparents' house. What could possibly happen? Sokka and Katara twin AU.


**Author's Note: My prompt is twins AU and it is 805 word(not including author's note).** **This is my competition submission.**

Two of a Kind

"Sokka are you ready yet?" Katara called to her twin brother.

"Yeah! Coming."

They walked outside to meet their parents, so they could go to their grandparents' house. On the way there Katara tried but failed to have a conversation with her brother.

"Sokka you are always changing! One day you're a goofball the next day you act like you hate the world! It's driving me crazy, and I don't know what to do!"

"Well that's just the way I am so live with and move on," Sokka replied.

"I wish you weren't my brother!" They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the trip. When they finally got there it was 11:00. Katara and Sokka greeted their grandparents, and then their parents did the same. After that, they all headed up to their rooms and went to sleep.

The next day Katara woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast with the family. As she got down stairs she realized everyone was sad and crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked. There was a hint of worry in her voice. Her mom spoke up, "Katara, Sokka is dead. He committed suicided yesterday."

"No. No. No!" Katara yelled as she ran out the house. She kept running until her feet couldn't run anymore. She found a cave and took shelter in it so she could rest.

"Sokka, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I mistreated you because of something that didn't matter. I should have just accepted you. I'm so sorry! I love you!" Katara shouted as warm, salty tears streamed down her face. She didn't care if anyone could hear her. All she cared about right then was her brother.

All of a sudden a bright light filled the cave, and in front of Katara's eyes an angel appeared.

"I am the angel Yue. I see you have lost your brother child, and I can tell you miss him dearly. I may be able to help you bring him back."

"How? Please tell me!"

"In order for a human to come back to life, an angel has to give their life, and I am willing to give my life to save your brother."

"But, why?"

"In another lifetime he showed me something I never knew. Love." Yue then started to disappear, and in her place stood Sokka.

"Sokka! I'm so sorry! I'm glad you're my brother, so please don't leave me like that again!"

"Okay." he replied. Together the walked back to their grandparents' house, hand in hand, and smiling happy to be reunited again all thanks to Yue.

When they got home everyone was shocked to see Sokka alive. Katara finally got them to calm down, and she explained everything that happened. Once she was finished the entire room was silent until Katara and Sokka's mom said, "Thank you Yue. Thank you so much!" Everyone else also started praising Yue, and hugging Sokka.

"Everyone must be starving I'll go make breakfast," the grandmom said. With that she left into the kitchen.

"Why did you do it?" Katara asked Sokka.

"Commit suicide? Because, my sister said she wished I was never her brother so I made sure she didn't have to deal with me anymore."

"That didn't mean you had to kill yourself."

"Katara can we move on from this? I'm back now and that's all that matters."

"Okay"

"Breakfast is ready," said a voice from the had pancakes, bacon, and eggs. As they ate they made small talk, not a big conversation. After Katara and Sokka finished they went outside to play. They played hide and seek. Sokka was winning 10-8 until Katara made an impressive comeback, winning 14-10.

"Good job Katara. You really came back at the end, but next time you will not, I repeat will not, be that lucky."

"Oh really? We will see about that." They went back inside and eat lunch. Before long it was time for Sokka and Katara to go to bed.

"Sokka can I sleep in your room?"

"Yes Katara. Are you trying to make sure I don't kill myself?"

"Yes."

"Okay."The next day it was time for Katara, Sokka, and their parents to go home.

"Bye grandma and gandpa!" Katara and Sokka shouted as they left.

"This trip has been interesting, hasn't it Sokka?"

"Yes. Yes it has."Once they go home they all went to there rooms to go to sleep, and the next day when they woke up they all went on a picnic. Sokka and Katara sat next to each other enjoying being in each other's presence until it was time to go home. The end.


End file.
